Bonds of the Heart
by Hae Dal
Summary: Even though he wasn't born to them, he was still an Uchiha. Because he was told that Bonds of heart were greater than bonds of blood….
1. Chapter 1

The young boy ran with his parents through a field, explosions rang out around them, dirt and rocks flew against their bodies as they dodged the impact zones. His mother held an infant in her arms. His father held his little wrist so tight it almost hurt. "Faster!" his father snapped. "We have to get to the portal before it shuts!" Ninja of different village bands littered the ground. "I can only run so fast while holding our newborn Kyouya!" His mother snapped back.

"You just had to leave the realm to see the Leader!" His father snarled with a little sarcasm.

"Well who knew she. . .``his mother panted. "It's closing! We have to get back there!"

Terror filled him as he tried to push his little legs harder, just like his father said. He saw it, an almost blinding light opened up before them. But it was shrinking. "Yukiji!" He heard his father bellow, he let go of the boy's hand and shoved at his mother and the bundle, shoving her through the portal as a blast hit their position.

For a long moment, darkness took hold of the child. But then something woke him. His eyes were blurry, his ears were ringing. He could smell the metallic scent of blood around him, could hear the sobbing of other wounded people, hear more explosions. Mother. . . Father. . .His sister! He blinked hard over and over trying best he could to get his vision cleared. "Father!" He cried seeing the body near him. But he couldn't see his mother and sister. Panic raged through him and he scrambled closer to his father's body. He pushed it to try and force his father to move but he was covered in dirt and blood, and was missing half of his face. The child screamed. He screamed until his voice grew horse. Eventually, the other sobs, the cries of pain, stopped too. If he was hurt, it wasn't registering to him yet. The portal was gone. He'd seen that for certain. He looked around the plain they'd run through, no. . .not a plain. . . a battlefield. This was a battlefield. And yet for some reason, there were no living fighters. No medic nin coming to rescue their comrades. He stood slowly. Where were his mother and sister? "Mama?!" He sobbed out. "Mama?!" Why did she abandon him and papa? Did she make it into their home realm?

He had to get out! The blasts had started up again. He knew if he didn't get somewhere safe, he'd join his father. As he got up his legs shook. Where to run too? He looked around and saw her. A woman with hair like his mother, laying face down in the mud. He opened his mouth in anguish. He couldn't scream. A blast hit close, scattering body parts over him. His body shuddered with revulsion then threw up what was in his stomach. Move!

He forced himself back up and ran for the tree line. Faster, and faster. He found dodging the blasts easier now. Another blast grew too close and ripped at his clothes.

I'm going to make it! He thought as the trees grew closer.

I'm going to-!

Another blast hit too close to him, throwing him toward the trees. His body hit the trunk, his head hit a branch. And he fell to the ground. Unable to get back up again.

Hours later, the child woke. His memory hazy. He looked around, confused, unable to remember why he was there. His clothes were almost shredded, his body covered in mud. But he had no memory of why. He frowned and wandered into the tree line, following a hardened, man made path toward the sounds of birds. Maybe someone could help him if he kept walking?

He paused as the edge of the trees to see water, as far as his little eyes could see, and a little hamlet. His eyes widened. Houses! That meant people would be there! And food! He inhaled and smelt salt. And he saw the birds. The big, white birds. His eyes looked around and found the path that would take him to the small fishing village. It would take him a while, but he knew he could get there! But he had to rest a little first. He felt hope.

He sat down and watched the boats bop around on top of the water. Who knew that there was such a thing? He'd never seen the ocean before. What would it be like?

Excitement made him get up and start running down the path. He'd find out what it would be like!

Just as the child got half way down the pathway, he smelt smoke. It made him halt in his tracks and he saw a glow through the brush. He could hear screaming. Someone laughing. He ran faster again and reached the edge of the path that opened out to the little village as saw men running around setting the place on fire, killing anyone who tried to run and leave.

Full of fear, he hid in a cluster of brush to keep out of sight. He was too little. He was powerless. He couldn't help anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was day break, when the child picked up the courage to leave his hiding spot and investigate the ruins of the hamlet. His eyes were wide with terror as he rushed into the water only to find the pier in ruins. The boats were gone. Either washed up in pieces on the shore, or just not there. He washed the mud from his body first then waddled back onto the shore to pick at whatever was there. To see if anyone was alive and needed help. His Mama had told him that helping people who were in need was the greatest duty of a human. He frowned. Most of the buildings were black and hollow. Some still had walls, but those walls were just as black, and perhaps as brittle, as the hollow ones. There were charred piles of what he assumed were bodies. . .But he couldn't be sure, and he wasn't brave enough to go and find out for himself. It looked so scary, and heavy smell of burned flesh stung his nose. so he ran. He ran like hell hounds were chasing him. Those burned and mutilated bodies reminded him of his parents and the last time he had seen them. His eyes watered and he curled up to cry. He missed his Father. He missed his mother and while his newborn sister had burst his eardrums with her incessant cries, he missed her too. And he wanted to go home. To his uncles who would carry him on their shoulders so that he could reach apples on the higher branches. To his aunts who would sneak him extra cookies just because he had been youngest among his people. He missed his home and he sobbed harder.

"I'm out of chakra." Sasuke hissed as he held his eye. The enemy he'd been fighting had perished at his hand but it had required every ounce of strength he could muster. If he wasn't such a worrywart (Sai's word, not his) he would have brought Sakura with him. This particular dimension was too far and too taxing on his chakra reserves. Sakura's Byakugou would have come in handy. But to bring Sakura into such obvious danger was the last thing he'd ever do. His wife was no weak woman, if she'd heard you call her weak she might actually show how "weak" she was and dump you on her interns to practice on. But still, he had lost too much in his short life and he did not want to take any chances. So Sakura would have to stay where it was safest. While he traveled every existing plane he could find with Rinnegan, hunting down trouble, his treasured people would have to stay in the safety net of Konoha. Where Naruto was. But now that this current threat was dealt with and immediate danger to the world had been eliminated, all he had left to do was go back home. Home, with Rinnegan unbelievably weakened and his chakra at an all time low, seemed worlds away.

The closest place he could go to was the Hoseki village a day or two's walk from Konoha. But using his space ninjutsu would use what little chakra he had left. He shook his head. It didn't matter, he had some people he trusted there, they'd look after him. At least until he was well enough to go back to Sakura, and get a lecture from her. He was _not_ looking forward to that lecture.

With a new resolve, he used the space ninjutsu to take him back to Hoseki. At first, it took him a moment to register what he was seeing. But as the confusion of his ninjutsu faded, he saw the charred remains of quaint little village on the outskirts of fire country and frowned. "What?" He muttered before he felt his body fail him from the exhaustion and he passed out on the sand.

He must have cried himself to sleep because when he came to it was quite late. Sun was on the other side of the sky and his skin felt dry. His throat was scratchy and his mouth was parched. He got up with wobbly legs and trembling arms. He continued his sniffing and turned back to go to his father when saw something strange on the other end of the street from where he started. A big black circle formed and a man fell out of it. Face first into the sand.

Worried, the boy forgot his initial motive and ran over to the man. Or at least, what looked like a head with a cloak, until he got a better look. Gently, he lifted the hair to look at his face and blinked. Adult, with soft bruising under his eyes. He looked rather pale and uncomfortable so left the man be for the time being while he rushed back to the house he'd seen a tap at. He remembered how, when his father had passed out suddenly once, his mother had gotten him water first.

It was working. So he filled a metal jug he had found in a corner with water and put it next to the unconscious man and then went looking for a cup. He was vaguely aware of what one looked like. The sun too was descending down the horizon rapidly bringing in some chilly sea wind, so they probably needed warmth. He picked up some embers on a broken piece of pot, which looked like a saucepan, burned his hand a little and brought it back where the strange man was lying. With that started a little fire, which did not grow as big as his father made usually, and sat down beside it. Cold sea wind sent a shiver down his arms and he curled up a little closer to the man. That man didn't seem cold or in need of a blanket. He was wearing a cape. With a weary sigh and rubbing his eyes sluggishly, he wiggled inside the man's cape and passed out cold. Never noticing the pang of hunger.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for, but when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the sky, it looked like either sunset or sunrise, he wasn't sure where he was facing for it to matter. But the smell and the sound of a fire going next to him got him to sit up. Something heavy tugged at his Cape and he couldn't sit up properly. Something was curled up inside it. Was it a dog? Or a cat? Whatever it was, it must have snuggled inside searching for warmth. And it was really tangled up inside. His handicap wasn't helping him in detangling whatever was curled up there. And he did not want to hurt that thing in there. With a little difficulty, he maneuvered the rim of his cloak from under that thing and uncovered the mysterious lump inside. And to his surprise, it was a boy. A little child that was hardly five years old. Dirty, ashy and soot covered child, he looked so pitiful while curled up on his Cape that he was sure, Sakura would have a fit and be tearful in seconds. She never could bear the sight of a child in such conditions.

He looked around, Ah. He thought, his eyes clearing from sleep, so he wasn't dreaming, the village was gone, just ashes and charcoal. He scanned the area, before his hand hit a jug. His eyes honed in on the jug. And a small bowl. He frowned. Was it the child? Did he bring them? And that small fire too? He looked back at the child with a frown and noticed burns on his hand for the first time. While they didn't look much severe, it must have been painful on such young skin.

Though the kid looked in need of sleep, he had to check for survivors. This town housed few families he trusted. Trusted enough that he had stumbled on their doorstep half dead to wake up on their warm beds, more than once. He owed them at least a thorough search to find out their fate. He gingerly poked the child. The child wiggled like earthworm and sighed back to sleep, Sasuke blinked. From the awkward angle he was half laying down, he couldn't even unclasp his cloak to leave it here to investigate the village. He shook the child with the stump of his left hand and spoke softly,"hey kid, wake up"

The boy opened his eyes blearily and started to rub it. Sasuke was hit with a memory. Ages ago, back when he hadn't had to live a life of vagabond traveling through every time-space, back when he had been content with the little life he had built with the woman he loved, back when his life just found the meaning in two little palms. Back when his Sarada was little. Little Sarada with big toothy grin. She too would glare at him blearily and rub her eyes with the back of her fist first thing in the morning. It must have been ages ago.

The child moved from his cloak quickly. For a moment, it looked like he was going to smile, or greet him. But Sasuke was greeted with silence, and a curious look in the child's eyes.

The child stared at Sasuke and he stared back. He blinked and the child blinked back. He gave a great heaving sigh, which the child gave back. Was he really getting into a staring contest with a pint sized kid? Sasuke rubbed his temple and got up.

"I am going to look if there is anyone around and in need of help. It would be better if you stay put here. Ok?"

And only reply he got was owlish blinking. Sasuke took it as affirmation and ventured into the burnt town. Looking around, he could remember the streets and where they lead to. First one on the left winded deeper into the town with many houses on both sides. On the right was one of the paths to piers. One of the houses on that street had a little tailor shop which had mended his clothes once. Seven houses down on his left used to have a bakery of elderly Sato-san. He and his wife had been the first people to come to his aid when he had crashed in this village for the first time. One of his legs had been mangled almost beyond repair then and the elderly couple had dragged him back to their home and cared for him until he was fit enough to call Sakura.

He peeked around the smoking bakery. Half burnt dough littered the ground and a charred body lay on the very back. Stifling his gasp, he moved forward, toward the house with the pregnant couple, who'd planned on naming their son after him because he saved the husband from drowning during a storm. He paused at that shell of a house and held in his rage. Who. . . Who could do such a thing? Was it to get back at him for something he had done? Or didn't do? He paused. Was that boy the child of the couple?! He looked back and frowned, no. He didn't look like either of them. And he'd not been gone for _that_ long. If he did the math right, Kazuki-san's kid could never be more than two. Heaving a mournful sigh he moved deeper into the town to look for next family he knew.

…..

He watched the man in black cloak walk away blankly. He did not understand what he had been told. His ear was still ringing after the blast that took his Otou-San and Okaa-San and he had no idea what that black haired man was saying. He got up patting down his dirty pants and hissed when his hands stung. They looked red and painful. Frowning, he gingerly rubbed them to get rid of beach sand when his stomach gave a great yowl. He scrunched up his nose and looked around. When did he have any food last time? Not today. And not yesterday either. And before that? He can't seem to remember.

Anyway, he needs food. He hasn't eaten in a long time and his stomach was in pain. He slowly trekked back to the house he had found the tap in. Maybe that house had some food. Rummaging through the rubble was a lot more painful with burnt hand this time. Hissing in pain, he kept removing debris.

He had no idea how long he had been going through wreckage and how many houses he had been through. All he had found was burned remains of unrecognisable things and they reeked of fire and ash before he stumbled upon these toffee. They looked unharmed and entirely edible. And these were his favourite kinds too. He hurriedly unwrapped one, ignoring the stinging pain of his hand and devoured one. And before he knew it, he had eaten almost ten. He was going to open one more when he remembered the man in black. He must be hungry too, right? Shouldn't he save some for that man? He didn't like it when his stomach was aching. So he must save some for the poor man.

With those thoughts in mind, he pocketed last five and turned to go back to their makeshift camp. But before he could even take a step in that direction a pointy looking weapon was placed on his throat. He gulped in fear and looked up in the eyes of a man with nothing but nasty looking grin on his face. And he whimpered.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stumbled back from man with mean looking weapon. Survival instincts kicked in as he took mad dash from the spot, screaming in abject terror. The thoughts he had then were the same he had when he was running with his parents through the loud noises. He did not want to die.

….

Sasuke was going toward the west side of the village when he ears picked up the shrill terrified scream of a child from a distance. Last time he had heard such scream from a child, it was Sarada screaming bloody murder, loud enound to wake up the dead. Someone had thought it was a brilliant idea to kidnap an Uchiha child for ransom. That man almost didn't make it to T&I. And it wasn't even Sasuke who had pounded the man to pulp.

He hadn't liked that shriek back then and he did not like it now either. Drawing his Kusanagi, Sasuke rushed to the place scream was coming from. This was a bad time to be low on chakra.

What he came across chilled his blood. The kid, the same kid who took care of him last night was running and ducking into debris to evade swinging sword and flying kunai. When one skimmed the child's cheek and sliced some of his hair he felt his heart surge into his throat. Eyes blazing with fury, Sasuke blocked the next volly with his sword then kicked the man back.

"Picking on a little kid." He said to the man, who scrambled to his feet. "What? Don't have anyone better to fight with? Or are you too weak to be of any fun?"

The man clenched his jaw. "You!" He snarled, throwing Shuriken at him. Sasuke blocked them easily. This was a little boring. Why couldn't thugs be at a higher level? He could sense the child had picked a place to hide in and smiled. "No holding back." He mumbled to himself and rushed forward. His sword blocked and parried with the other male's kunai. His Sharingan making quick work following his movements before he came up with a countermeasure to end it. The would be kidnapper liked to try and fight dirty, but with Sasuke's speed he didn't have much of a chance to try. Sasuke kicked out, creating an opening in the other man's defenses and rushed forward, eyes set, ready to render the man unconscious for later interrogation when he caught a flash of a kunai and a spray of blood. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" He felt himself breathe out as he dodged the splattering of blood that flew his way. He went to the body and saw its eyes. Fear. Did he recognise his opponent? Was that why he'd ended his life?

He cleaned his sword then turned to look for the kid and where he'd gone off to hide. But something still didn't feel right about the way the ninja had ended his life.

Giving the cooling corpse a look of disdain, Sasuke turned to the corner sobbing boy lay. With a gentleness only fathers could possess, he coaxed the child out of his hiding place. With big fat tears running down his cheeks, the kid clung to Sasuke and hiccuped miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

It took almost an hour for the kid to calm down. Sasuke gave him some water so the child could replenish fluids that he had lost and waited by him patiently. He remembered how running a hand through the hair would ease up Sarada's crying so he reached out and gave the child a soft pet on the head, stroking his hair slowly until the child stopped trembling. Slowly his sniffling subsided and looked up at Sasuke. And then something happened. All he could see in those innocent eyes was Sarada. His reason to live and fight the next day. Fatherly love surfaced with vengeance and all he could give was a sincere smile.

Until a rumbling stomach broke the moment. The child looked down at their belly and hurriedly took out his treasures. Yikes, sweets. But unable to break that tender heart, Sasuke took one and popped it into his mouth.

Too much sugar! Too sticky! Only thing he could remember was rows rotten teeth of Dobe's kid.

Giving an uneasy smile, Sasuke softly took his hand, mindful of his injury and got up.

"We need to find real food, kiddo!"

The child made a motion with his hands and it made Sasuke pause. What was he. . . Sasuke couldn't even finish the thought as the child had rushed from him, to one of the buildings and brought back a bundled rag. He plopped down what would have been food a week ago, down before him and Sasuke made a face. "No, not that, that will make you sick." He explained. But he paused. Perhaps it could be of some use fishing. He knew of some rock pools were low tide trapped edible fish in and smiled. "Come with me." He coaxed. He knew it would be a long shot at best to find a net or line, but he had to try. And some of the boats, while definitely destroyed did seem to have some of their tackle boxes strewn along the shoreline above where normal high tide would be unable to reach them. He didn't have much trouble finding a simple hand reel that had a hook already attached to it. When the child reached out to touch the hook, Sasuke snapped the whole thing back. "No." He said curtly, startling the boy. "You'll hurt yourself." The child lifted his hands and raised a brow. "Don't give me that look." He scolded and looked for a decent lure. Or better still, something to use as bait.

Sasuke picked through the broken lures as the boy gently patted his back and offered him a small crab. "Where'd you get that?" He asked frowning. The boy gave a smug look and lifted his chin, proud of himself. "Well, it will do," He half praised. It was way too small to be eaten by them anyway, and he'd have gotten rather upset if the boy had managed to bring over one that would have fed them both. Their pincers would be more painful than the small thing.

Once the crab had been killed and broken up nicely for bait, Sasuke took the little boy over to the rock pools.

While the child poked at starfish and pulled shells from the shallower little pools, he used the line and the crab meat to try and get some fish. For a moment, it looked like none of the fish were interested in the bait. Had he not broken it up in the water first? Use the crabs blood as extra bait? He gave a little curse which earned him a gasp from his side. Just when he looked over to get a scolding look in return, he felt the line tug hard, so he janked it up, catching the biggest of the fish on the hook. That would definitely feed him. How he had to work on the other fish. At least one more, for the child. He took the fish off the hook and onto the flat rock leaving the boy to play with it until it died, while he used the last of the crab meat to hook up another, smaller fish. "There." He stated with a smirk and tied up the fish together. "Come on," He said to the boy turning from the rock pool he'd been fishing at and down to the sand, watching the child follow him, ready to help if needed. But the little boy seemed rather independent. Huh. Weird. When he was that age he was all about wanting his brother's attention. And from what Sakura had told him, Sarada was similar. He found the child's sense of independence rather unsettling.

He paused when he saw that the child's hand was bleeding again. Had that been what had made him gasp instead of his curse? He'd make sure to take a look at it when the food was cooking.

* * *

When they got back, the child pushed the small bowl of water at him, Sasuke figured that the child had found the jug and cup from the same place he'd found the gross food. And those toffees. He'd give those back to him in some way.

Sasuke sat down near the fire and pulled the fish off the line he'd tied them up, ready to put them on a stick when the child tossed them into the fire. Sasuke made a face. Of course, the boy had no idea how to cook food. If he wasn't careful it would make him sick, though, he'd be lucky if his wounds from the small burns wouldn't get infected with how careless the child had been with his hands.

He figured, now was the time to question him about what he knew. He had been trying to see into the child's mind, but the only thing he could get was him hiding from whomever had burnt down the village. Was he traumatised into silence? Had he lost his parents in that fire?

"Did you do all this?" He asked the child, gesturing to the fire and the jug, but the little one didn't answer him. "Did you live here?" He continued to question. The child still didn't answer him, just blinked at him owlishly. It made him frown. "Can you even talk?" The child shrugged a little. "You look old enough to be able to talk."

The child smiled a little and pushed more water at him, then turned and poked the fish he'd tossed on top of the fire.

Sasuke wanted to hold the child in his arms and comfort him, but from the way he shook, he didn't look like it would be received well. "Do you have a name?" He asked again.

No response! He gave a gentle tap to his shoulder.

The child looked up curiously. Sasuke's theory about silence through trauma was growing into fact. "Your parents?" He asked again. The child frowned in confusion.

Sasuke frowned in return "Well, I'll be heading back home soon and I don't see anyone who could possibly take you in. So, you'll have to come with me." He said not knowing if the child understood.

Sunset. He'd spent too much time hunting for the right fish in the rock pools.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say more, when the child turned back to the fire and used the same stick he used to poke the fish to drag the now burnt fish from the fire. He really didn't know how to cook. But he accepted one anyway. The child had gone to the trouble to take care of him. It reminded him of Sakura. The thought of her made his heart tighten up. How was she? How was Sarada? Were they still angry with him? He was so lost in his musings, he didn't realise until he felt it, but the child had put himself in Sasuke's lap while he ate his own little fish. ". . ." Sasuke blinked down at the child, but when he looked up at him with the fish in his little hands and his mouth, something. . . primal clicked. Just like with Sarada. He looked so much like her. And that was when he put down his charred fish and gave the little one a gentle hug. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll protect you." The child snuggled against Sasuke and continued to munch on his fish. Perhaps the child already trusted him enough to be this close, since he was looking after him all day? The sea breeze turned a little chilly so Sasuke pulled the little one closer and wrapped his cape more around them so he could keep the child warm, his clothes would need to be replaced, they were in tatters. No wonder he looked cold. He'd watch over the child all night, perhaps sleep a little bit, but they had to get back to Konoha so he could get the child proper medical attention. Before long, he felt the little one settle against him and yawn, his little hands clutched onto Sasuke's clothing as he fell asleep. "Good night little one." Sasuke whispered pulling his cloak tight around them to keep him warm.

The child woke the next morning feeling sick. And feeling himself moving, but held securely in the arms of someone, his papa? No, his papa was gone.

"Aah, you're awake." The voice said, it sounded a little fuzzy but he could register a tint of a smile. He looked up to the source and smiled a tiny bit, ah, his new friend. "I'm taking you back to my village, my wife can look you over, make sure you're okay." His tone was fond, his eyes soft as he spoke. So the child tuned out and listened to him talk. Not just his voice, but his whole face. Even when the man was silent, he still had the expression that told him that the other was thinking about his wife. Was she nice like his Mama? His new friend was nice and strong like his Papa, so she must be like his Mama. His eyes stung thinking about them. Then he felt something inside him roll. His heart thumped hard and it felt like someone had hit him in the head. Hard.

"You should have a name. I can't call you, kid. Not forever." He looked around as they walked.

"Kid. . .``the man said, his voice turning concerned, and fading far away.

Sasuke jostled the child in his arm. "Kid?!" No response. He put his feelers out for his eyes, no. Not enough chakra. He'd have to run back. How far could he get in an out right run? He was going to find out. Without another thought he broke out into a run. He did what he could to speed up time jumping into trees to cross the distances faster, and when he couldn't, when the terrain was just grass and the path, he continued to run. Parental panic set in as the child's breathing started to go shallow, had he inhaled smoke? Was he dying?! He couldn't tell! It was at this moment he wished he'd asked Sakura to give him more basic medic training.

He didn't stop for a rest, not even when the Sun set past the horizon and the day turned into night. Pushing past his fatigue he ran all night. Sometimes he would slow down to check the child's vitals and speed up again. He ran through the night and ran past Sunrise. Return of the day had not woken up the feverish child and Sasuke had no time for rest. Not even when he got to the marker he'd placed that told him that he was only half an hour from getting in sight of the village. Sasuke paused, just long enough to regain some control of himself before he returned to the village. The last thing he needed was for his wife to think it was him who was in trouble. Even though he was still in a bit of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had just arrived for her morning shift at the hospital. She'd already lined up her rounds and was preparing to set out from the office when the overhead, inter-departmental pager went off:

_Doctor Uchiha! Please report to the Emergency Center Desk, Doctor Uchiha-! Sir, no, Sir please don't take the intercom-_

_Sakura! Where are you?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gasped and closed the door hard enough to break the hinges. "Sasuke-kun's back!?" She could feel her heart thumping hard in her ears as she tried hard not to giggle like a little girl.

Rounds forgotten, Sakura raced to the Emergency Desk as she'd been summoned. She palmed her rounds off to a random medic as she tried to keep herself at a dignified, yet fast pace. She wanted to throw her arms around him and apologise for all the harsh words she'd said when he left. She was so glad that he was back.

". . .Sir please don't, she's on her way I promise." The chief nurse of the ward said.

"Don't you understand?" Sasuke's voice cut in from the nurse, who let out an exhausted sigh. "This kid needs medical attention, He could be dying right now and all you are concerned about is this damned intercom!"  
"Uchiha-san, I am sure that Sakura-shishou is on her way. Please cooperate" Mitsuki gave his gentle smile and tried to lead the agitated man towards the gurney.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Orochimaru's kid distrustfully," Shishou? What are you talking about? And are you doing in the hospital?"

"I'm sure Sakura-sama can explain Mitsuki-kun's apprentice later but can you please let the child go so one of the-" The nurse began.

"Sasuke." Sakura said blinking when she saw the pale, unconscious child in his arms.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, a little harsh. So he hadn't forgiven her yet? Though the way he stared at her, the urgency in his body language and his Eternal Mangekyou, told her their argument was the furthest thing on his mind at that moment. So she put herself into business mode and guided him to an empty room and beckoned two nurses to follow them.

"Sasuke-" She began only to be cut off by his ranting.

"Patience?" He snarled, she noticed his Mangekyou was still active. "I haven't heard a single sound from this child in half a day. He hasn't woken up in 24 hours. And I ran without a rest making a forty-nine hour journey in just under thirty-six." He gave a grumble. His body now shaking from the exhaustion he must have been feeling from his long, panicked trip. "And she was talking to me about patience?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sternly as her chakra lit up green to heal the boy. "Sit down before you fall down."

"No I'm fin-" Sasuke began when a nurse offered him a chair.

"Sit." Sakura said, more stern. She didn't even look at him.

"Sakura, I heard Sasuke was making a fuss-" Tsunade's voice died down behind her as the pale and sickly child drew another shallow breathe.

"It's okay little one." Sakura whispered, trying to soothe the child as she healed him. "You'll feel better in a moment." She mused more to herself now. But she had to stay focused.

Tsunade decided to take that moment to interrogate Sasuke. Hold habits being the Godaime and all. "Where did you find him?" She asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade, while his face displayed no emotion, he still had his Mangekyou activated.

"Hoseki village." Sasuke replied. "It had been burnt to the ground before I got there. He was the last one alive." He made a face. "I should be telling Naruto this, not you-"

"Don't move, Uchiha." Tsunade snarled. "You look ready to topple over by smallest breeze. Sit down and try not give you wife unnecessary grief." She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Got it?" Sasuke leaned back a little.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. "I understand."

Tsunade put on her smile again. "Good, now, keep talking, maybe there is something that will tell us why he's-"

"If you're going to talk please go outside, Shishou," Sakura interrupted. "I need to concentrate, he has head trauma and some broken bones that have healed wrong. And your voices are keeping me from being efficient."

Tsunade frowned but nodded and pulled Sasuke out of the room, by his chair.

"Oi!" Sasuke growled as they left the ward room and into the hall. Tsunade ignored his single protest and put him in a meeting room. "She needed you out of the room, I cleared the room for her. Now, What. Happened. Next."

Sasuke had to hold back from rolling his eyes. Godaime was as insufferable as always. Didn't she retire already? But he knew, fighting her was like fight with Sakura. Tsunade had very successfully instilled her own most annoying quality in his wife."I was suffering from a lack of chakra, so I wasn't able to investigate thoroughly." He stated. "I was planning on going back to investigate once Sakura healed the child."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll get one of Sakura's chakra nutrience pills." She said. "Do not move."

Sasuke made a face. Oh god. . .Sakura's disgusting food pills! He'd had one, back before Sarada was born and it was all he could taste for months. But he was sure Tsunade would watch him eat the whole thing. Well, if he just tried to swallow it without chewing it he was sure he wouldn't end up having the same issue.

* * *

Sakura let out a breath. "I thought I was going to pass out." She mused once Sasuke and her shishou had left the room. She had finished healing the child not long after the Godaime had entered the room but she had to put up a front so she didn't embarrass herself in front of her surrogate mother. Now that things in her heart, and mind were at ease, she took the time to look over the child properly. The nurses were currently cleaning him up and bandaging the small cuts and a few friction burns that he'd gained from whatever he'd been through, there was no damage from the smoke or fire from the incident at the village. Sasuke had said that he found the child at his safe house village, but the injuries he'd gained had suggested he'd actually tried to fight the people that had tried to burn down his home. It was. . .Strange. Everything about him was strange. He looked similar to Sasuke when they were kids. But his face was different. She supposed. His nose was a little different, as were the set of his eyes, they were a little more. . . up turned if she had to put her finger on it properly. And the shape of his brow was softer. Just like Sasuke this kid was going to be a lady killer.

The child woke with a shriek. Where was he? Where was his friend?! Was his friend okay? Who were these random people making his skin sting?! He looked around the room, eyes wide, and completely wild, sheer terror on his face and he gave out croaky cries trying to fend off the nurses with a pillow, he didn't see the pink haired woman, the one his friend told him about. He was scared. The place was so unfamiliar, smelt horrible. Not like the trees or the village he'd stumbled upon at all! He couldn't help it, his body failed him from the fear and he let loose some bodily fluids. He wanted his friend! Where was his friend! Then he was at the door and the child ran to the safety of his arms.

The smell of urine hung in the air, Sakura grew concerned about the wellbeing of the child who was not only trying to fend off the nurses but also stay on the bed, the fact he had peed himself didn't seem to bother him, however it was clear that he was not wanting to be in the room. Just as Sakura was about to leave the room to alert Sasuke, he appeared at the threshold of the door, and the child practically leapt from the bed and against his legs, into his cape.

Sasuke's expression turned soft and he picked up the child and held him close. "Ssh," He whispered and moved to Sakura. It seemed he wasn't bothered by the child being covered in his own urine.

Sakura reached out at first, hoping to touch the child, let him know that she was safe. That she was a friend. But he shrank a little at her touch. For a second there, the child folded into Sasuke and whimpered.

Her own heart pounding in her throat and she realised, Sasuke had bonded with the child and the child with him. "This is my Sakura," He added keeping the child close. "See? She's wearing the ring I made her that I told you about." They watched as the child turned his head from against Sasuke's shoulder to look at her. She could tell he was panting hard, still panicked.

"Hey there sweetheart." She cooed in a soft tone.

He still clutched onto Sasuke tight, his knuckles white. So Sasuke moved until he was close enough for the three of them could hug. She could hear him huffing hard and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "Welcome home, anata." She said to him. "Do you have a name?" She asked the child in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke looked down at the child who looked from one adult to the other, wondering what was going to happen next. "Ah. . ." He croaked softly. If Sakura hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard it. "Ah. . ." She made a face.

"Is he coping you?" She asked Sasuke trying not to laugh too loud.

"Ah." Sasuke replied then blushed a tiny bit.

"Ah!" The child said again.

Sakura grinned. He was! The child was totally trying to copy Sasuke!

Sasuke also gave a tiny smile. "The village where I found him. . ." He said. "Was burnt to the ground."

Sakura frowned softly and held the little boy's hand. "He was all alone?" She asked.

Sasuke knew that face. He'd seen it so many times. "Don't cry." He whispered. "He has us now."

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "Unless another family is able to take him."

Sasuke made an amused noise with his nose. As if he'd let someone else take care of his rescuer. "No, I have a debt to pay to this little one." He replied solemnly. "I cannot let someone else pay it for me."

Sakura frowned a little. "We'll see." She said to him. "For now, we can take him home and look after him, until things are sorted with his village. I will also be seeing Sarada for lunch today, perhaps she'll have something to say knowing you're back." She smiled.

"We'll join you." Sasuke said softly. "We need to make sure you're both looking after yourselves properly."

Sakura blushed darkly and nodded. "Yes, dear." She replied still holding the child's hand, watching as the little one leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. And in that moment, Sakura knew, she wasn't going to be able to part with this child either.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his home with a shopping bag tied around his waist, and the little one in his arm. Nothing he thought of felt right for the child's name. Every time he'd said a name the child made a face or ignored him. Perhaps. . .He'd rather a new name? He thought hard as he walked into the house and put the bag down. He had arranged for someone to deliver the rest later, but kept a few select items to take home so he could wash and dress the child in new clothes. He was on supervised discharge, with the understanding that he was to be brought back once a day for a check up. That satisfied the doctors, added to it that Sakura would be looking after him too put the hospital at ease with releasing him. But they were advised to give him a name as soon as possible for paperwork. And until further notice his file was 'unnamed uchiha child' Sasuke had puffed his chest out a little at that. They'd also given the child his lunch, which he'd insisted on sharing with Sasuke. But the nurses and doctors wanted to see him eat a whole meal, so Sasuke bought his own and ate with him. He'd sent a message to Sakura apologising for missing lunch but he'd planned to be home to have dinner. It was his whole plan. Not only had he bought things for his new child. He bought some toffees to replace the ones that he'd given Sasuke when they were at the village. He felt it only right to give him something he seemed to like.

Bathing the child had ended up being a bit difficult. He had proven to be so excitable Sasuke was having trouble keeping him still so he could wash the child's hair. And there were moments that Sasuke was sure he'd end up having a bath with him. The child seemed to enjoy the process of the bath too, as if he had hated smelling like the hospital, or being dirty. But he did seem a little distressed when the water went over his head. Every whimper of distress hit at Sasuke's heart, so he did his best to make washing his face safe for him, wiping it over with a warm face cloth instead of using just water. The child kept reaching out to grab the bottle of shampoo Sasuke had used first to get any dirt or soot out of the child's hair. Worried he'd try to put it in his mouth, Sasuke took it from him and replaced it with a fake lotus flower from the vase on the vanity. He hoped it would help keep him occupied and therefore not trying to reach out and grab things that would make the little one sick if he ingested it. He watched, his mouth turned into a soft, small smile as the child spent the rest of the bath touching and learning the whole shape of the flower. His eyes looking at each petal on it. That caused Sasuke to pause in thought over what to name him.

"Hm. . ." Sasuke mused smiling a little. "Ren." He continued. The child looked up at him and grinned his hands holding the false flower in his hands under the water. "Ah!" He yelled, with a slight shriek to the sound.

"Then we'll call you that." Sasuke nodded. "Ren." Uchiha Ren, Sasuke thought to himself as he dried and dressed the little one in fresh clothes and took him into the kitchen. He'd have to mop up the water in the bathroom from their adventure bathtime before Sakura and Sarada returned, or he'd get yelled at. But he didn't mind. There were times where he did things wrong on purpose just to have them scold him a little. It made him feel more like a family. "So, what would you like to eat, Ren?" Sasuke asked opening the fridge. What did Sakura used to feed Sarada when she was little? It had been a while since he'd catered for a four year old.

* * *

Sarada entered the courtyard outside her mother's office at the specific time and set down the two bento boxes on the table. "Aah~" Sakura groaned. "You're such a good girl Sarada!" She praised and sat down at the table. "Boy what a long morning." She helped Sarada lay out the lunch.

"Oh?" Sarada asked smiling a little. "I heard Papa came to the Hospital." She beamed. "Will he be at home resting?"

Sakura giggled a little. "Not much gets passed you does it?" She asked, mainly for herself. "Ah, he is, and he brought home a little boy from the ruins of one of his safe houses." She started her meal. "So we're looking after him for a while. Until other arrangements can be made."

Sarada blinked. "Oh?" She asked after she finished a mouthful. Something about her mother's tone seemed, off. "What if other arrangements can't be made?" She asked. "Will papa stay home for a while? Will we keep the little one?" She pressed on. "What do you think about all this mama?"

"I think you spend too much time with Mitsuki," Sakura replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

Sarada smirked softly. "Not my fault that you took him as your apprentice. Now he's around all the time. And don't tell me you're still mad at papa for leaving you behind?" She asked.

"Sarada." Sakura gave a sad smile. "We both know what your papa does is important and something that no one else can do, and he has been trying his hardest to complete that mission. So that he can finally be home with us..."

"I know Mama." Sarada replied as they continued to eat their lunch in silence. Sarada spent most of the time watching her mother to get a sense of what she was thinking. "Well, I'm going to head home after this, to spend time with Papa."

"You just want to poke your nose around." Sakura teased as she finished her lunch.

"Well, yeah." Sarada giggled. "But I also have missed papa. I want to see him." She wrapped up the empty boxes. "Don't overwork yourself okay Mama?" She said going over and hugging her softly. "I'll make you something nice for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Ah." Sakura replied. "I'll leave that to you then." She hugged her daughter back. "Be safe."

"I will Mama." Sarada whispered against her mother's ear. "I'll see you at home." She stood up and left the courtyard.

Sarada had planned to do something else with her day, probably train, but the thought of seeing her papa with a little kid was too good a chance to pass up, so she went straight home.

She paused at the front door and put her ear to it. But there was nothing coming from the other side. Maybe they'd gone out? She unlocked the door and smiled, seeing her papa's shoes at the entrance. "I'm home!" She called closing the door behind her. After no response, she went to the lounge room and cooed. Awww! Her papa was asleep on the couch, the little boy asleep on his chest. "So cute." She whispered overtaken with joy. She then went into the kitchen and made a face. "Eh?" She grunted out. It was a mess. Had they tried making their own food?! She thought as she picked up the cutlery on the floor then used paper towels and cleaning products to clean the spilled milk from the hard wood floors, the front of the cupboards and counters. "Cereal?" She mused softly. "That's what they had for lunch?" Sarada shook her head and after she put the dirty dishes in the sink for washing, she pulled out some meat and vegetables for dinner. She made sure to clean as she went, drying the dishes and putting them away as she waited for the frying pan to heat up. After six chops of a carrot she'd been starting to dice, she sensed that she was being watched and looked to her left, she saw two little hands holding the corner of the cupboard and an eye looking at her. Sarada put down the knife and smiled kindly to the child. "Hello." She cooed in a soft tone, going onto her knees. "What's your name?" She asked holding her hand out. The family picture that was taken after the Shin incident was put in her hand, and the little one pointed to each person. "That's Mama." She said when he pointed to Sakura. "That's me, and that's papa." She beamed. His hair was messy. "Would you like me to brush your hair? I can put the food on to simmer and I can brush your hair while it cooks." The boy gasped and rushed back to her papa who was still asleep on the couch. "Okay." She replied, pouting a little then returned to chopping carrots. Since the little boy was new, Sarada decided to make some different things in the hopes she'd find something that he'd like. As she worked, she hummed softly to herself. Just random tunes, nothing interesting. But the fact the little boy came back to watch her, warmed her heart, however, she pretended he wasn't there, so he'd stay and trust her. She wasn't completely aware of what he'd been through, so she was unable to understand his behaviour. Sarada just wanted to gain his trust so she could help her papa look after him. She knew however, once her mama saw how he clutched to her papa so tight, that Sakura would want to keep him too.

Once she had the food simmering on a low heat she turned her attention to the rice. She made a bit more than she usually did, not only because her papa was home, and with his colour, he'd be extra hungry, but also because of the little boy. After turning on the rice cooker, she felt a small hand press lightly on her hip. Sarada smiled softly and turned to him and put her hand on his head. "Yes?" She asked. He lifted his arms so she picked him up. "Well, I'm making the rice." She explained as if he'd asked her a question, even though he hadn't said a word. "And over here is tomato miso soup, Papa likes tomatoes a lot. So I always make it when he comes home. And some beef with a tomato based sauce, and some chicken nuggets in case you don't like the beef." She pointed to the different spots on the stove and the oven. "And a pork dish for mama, and a chicken dish for me. I've made enough so you can have a little bit of all of them." The little boy smiled small and looked away. Aww, She thought carrying him on her hip as she went to get something for herself to drink. "Are you thirsty?" She asked. "Would you like some water?" He nodded once. "Can you use a cup?" He nodded once again. "Great." She put the jug on the counter then went and grabbed a glass and a mug with a handle for him to hold easier. Sarada gave the little one his drink first then she took hers. It didn't take long for him to push his cup back at her wanting more water. "Ah, thirsty?" She nodded and took his cup pouring more into his cup and handing it back. She smiled when he drank what he was given then pushed the empty mug back at her and shook his head. "No more?" She asked but knew he didn't want any. She didn't know her papa was watching her interact with the child and smiling.

"Ren." His voice cut through their bonding, and the child, Ren, as Sarada had heard, pushed out from Sarada and back onto the floor then rushed back to her papa, a small smile on his face. "You're awake papa?" Sarada noticed. "He seems to really love you."

"Ah." Sasuke replied holding Ren close to him. He made an expression that she couldn't read.

"Did my cooking wake you?" Sarada asked.

"No, I woke not long after Ren left to investigate you." Sasuke replied. "It's good to see him smile. He's not done that much."

Sarada nodded and went over to them both, picking up a hair brush and sat near Ren and gently brushed his messy hair. "So his name is Ren?" She queried, her tone a little teasing. "Is it so Mama isn't the only one with a flower name?" She continued with a giggle. She watched as her papa gave a tiny blush and a small pout.

"What's so wrong about that?" He asked, his tone offended.

"Nothing, papa." Sarada replied, sheepishly. "Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been a while since I uploaded. I'm sorry, I've been sick. I hope you all had a good holiday season. **_

"Home time." Sakura mused to herself as she filed away the last of her paperwork and stretched her stiff muscles. Being the head medic of Konoha hospital might have its perks but it came with an endless supply of paperwork too, just like Naruto. As proud as she was of her accomplishment, it was tiresome sometimes. No wonder her Shishou trained her hard and pawned off the post as soon as possible. Hmmm, maybe she could do the same to Mitsuki-kun in a few years and join Sasuke-kun again on his travels.

With a tired sigh, she got up and took off her doctor's cloak.

"Sasuke-kun's home." She blushed and grinned at the ground before she turned to make the walk back home to her family. Then she remembered the reason her husband was home earlier than expected and sobered up. That poor child. He reminded her so much of Sasuke when he lost his clan. It was so heartbreaking to see such a fragile child suffer. She was glad that her War Orphan Support Program (WOSP) had hit it off and she could actually help kids in need instead of how it was back then with Sasuke and Naruto. Her medical mind and motherly instinct knew that they would have to step carefully. And that if Sasuke had to leave again, the little one would get extremely distressed.

But right now, there were so many things that she had to get for the child to make him comfortable while he stayed with them. So she started to make a list of things to do on her day off the next day so that the child would be safe and comfortable, and she could also ask Sarada to help. She continued to make a list of things she needed to do until she got to the door of her house and heard her husband and daughter arguing, well Sarada was arguing Sasuke was just trying to talk. She smirked and opened the door. . .

To chaos.

Children's clothes littered the hallway. The mixed smells of dinner and laundry detergent lingered in the air and Sarada's voice still sounded from the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. Sakura went to the kitchen first expecting the food to be ruined, but it was clean. The dirty dishes had been washed dried and put away, and there had been food put aside for her in the fridge. Okay. Next she picked up the clothes as she went and put them in the laundry, the washing machine was already doing a load. That explained the laundry liquid smell. Well that was fine. She thought then moved on to the next sound. "Papa! You're making it all wrong! Let me help!"

"I can put a bed together just fine Sarada." Came his curt response.

"But it doesn't look like the picture!" Sarada complained showing a catalogue to her indignant father. "We have to get all this done before Mama comes home so we can prove to her that we're responsible."

"I'm your father, I think that counts to being responsible." Sasuke's tone grew annoyed. Sakura suppressed the oncoming giggle and opened the bedroom door. The little boy was sitting in the corner, in fresh clothes munching happily on a white chocolate and raspberry cookie she'd made the day before, and her husband and daughter were trying to put together a little child's bed. The room was a mess, open bed linen packets were thrown everywhere and the mattress was leaning against the wall. "What. . .is all this?" She said staring at the messy spare room, the door now held the plaque 'Ren's Room' on it. Ren. They named him after the Lotus flower? She tried not to smile, she tried so hard to keep her stern face on, especially when both husband and child turned their own guilty faces toward her. "We're. . .We're putting Ren's bed together." Sarada replied. "He's tired."

Sasuke nodded. "Ah." He added on.

Sakura turned and looked at Ren who offered her the rest of his cookie. Sakura couldn't hold it any longer. She fell to her knees and burst out laughing. She couldn't stop. The whole thing was so funny! She turned eventually and pressed a kiss on top of Ren's head. "No, you finish it sweetheart, then we'll brush your teeth okay?" She cooed, still holding a laugh in her tone. "I like your new clothes."

"Papa bought them for him. He bought all of this for Ren, so he'd be comfy." Sarada cut in. "If we can put it together, that is." She pouted at her father.

"It has been a while anata." Sakura added. "Perhaps you should let me and help get Ren ready for bed." Sasuke made a face that struck Sakura in the heart. No she had to resist. Ren needed to go to bed! If they didn't get the bed set up where would he sleep?

"Done!" Sarada cooed. While Sakura and Sasuke had been wrapped up in their own exchange of expressions Sarada had managed to put the bed frame together without any difficulty. "You two should gaze into each other's eyes more often. I'd get a lot more work done." She teased with one hand on her hip and waving the screwdriver around with the other.

"Why you!" Sakura retorted taking the tool from her daughter's hand. "Shouldn't you get ready for bed too?"

"I'm going I'm going!" Sarada replied with a smirk and guided Ren out so she could help him brush his teeth and wash his face. "Your pajamas should be done in the dryer by now." She cooed to Ren. "They'll be nice and warm for you to sleep in your own bed."

* * *

Sakura waited until she heard the bathroom door shut and smiled softly. "You want to keep him, don't you, anata?" She asked, her tone soft. Looking around in Ren's room, she discarded paper and plastic wrappings strewn around and got on her knees to collect them.

"Ah." Sasuke replied as he made the little bed up so Ren could sleep in it. "They did put his file under our name, didn't they?"

Sakura nodded. "They did," She hummed, returning the tools back into the toolbox, she went after the packaging material that must have been torn open and thrown haphazardly in their mad dash to find something suitable for him.

"Doesn't that make him ours anyway?" Sasuke replied as he turned to look at his wife.

Sakura smiled more. She knew her husband so well. The moment she saw him with that child in his arms she knew he was their new little one. They hadn't really talked about another child yet. Sarada had asked. And before they could decide on it, Sasuke had announced another mission that could take him away for two years or even longer and that put the baby talk on the back burner. But she knew it would come up sooner or later. She just didn't expect fate to intervene on their behalf. She decided to prolong the answer, her left eyebrow raised in a mock question as she waited for him to sweat a little as if he was expecting her to maybe say no. As if she were the reluctant one who wasn't really wanting another child. Which was a lie, of course. She waited, until his face turned from hopeful to a little concerned and awkward."I'll make the arrangements at work and with Naruto tomorrow. You should also go talk to him too."

"I did, with Ren." Sasuke replied. She could tell from just the subtle change in his expression that he was elated she had agreed.

"Of course you did." Sakura cooed as she left the room to go back to theirs and get herself ready to sleep.

* * *

Ren snuggled quietly in the comfy bed. In a place with his new papa. It smelled like him, and. . .and Mama. . . His description on their walk back to his papa's home didn't do her justice. She was even more lovely than he thought. That smile his papa always had when he spoke about her was the best part. And his new sister was nice too! She was a little weird, but they bonded over a drink so he felt much better about being in the house now. Papa had sat with him for a long time. He didn't talk, turns out his papa wasn't that kind of person. He knew that so quickly. But he'd sit and look after him while Ren slept. He heard his new parents speaking as he slowly fell asleep. The sound of their voices was soothing to him, it reminded him of his birth parents. They didn't read him stories, they just talked to him. Nothing in particular. Just simple talking.

And it was the same now.

Ren fell asleep to them talking. He felt safe and at peace that he started to dream. Kind pleasant dreams.

Until they weren't.

He dreamt the explosions again. Running as fast as he could behind his parents. His little sister sobbed, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear, she was too tiny. Her screams were muffled by more explosions before suddenly, he was running for a different reason. That bad man was after him. He must have seen something that the man didn't like and wanted to hurt him.

Every time the man grabbed him, he screamed and kicked him off to start running again. He couldn't hide, there wasn't anywhere to hide. Where was papa? Papa had saved him last time. Why wasn't he here to help now?!

Sasuke woke at the first scream. It took him a split second to register who it was.

_Ren._

He didn't realise the bed was already empty. Sakura had flown out of bed before him. The hallway was lit up when he left his room and rushed into Ren's. Already, Sakura was trying to wake him. His arms were flailing out as he fought whatever was trying to hurt him in his dream. The blankets were thrown off from Ren's violent kicking. He could smell that the child had wet his bed. Ugh. That was going to have to be fixed. "Ren!" Sakura said loudly as Sasuke grabbed some new pajamas and a pull up nappy for Ren. The child woke with a huge gasp, his eyes wild and full of panic. His face stained with tears. So, when his glassy gaze cleared and he realised who it was, he flung himself into Sakura's arms and sobbed hard. "Oh Ren." She whispered and held him just as close, cuddling him even though he was soaked in sweat and urine. "Ssh." She whispered, rocking him slowly. Sasuke felt warmth in his heart as he watched his wife with Ren. "There we go." She whispered more and wiped his tears away. "It's okay now, it's just a scary dream. Mama is here." She soothed and kissed his head. "Mama and Papa are here." Sasuke moved into Ren's sight and smiled softly, kneeling beside his bed, next to his wife who had Ren on her lap now. "See? You're safe. We're right here."

"Ah." Sasuke replied and gently brushed his fingers against Ren's cheek. Ren hiccuped and clutched tighter to Sakura who giggled a little. Sasuke gave her a smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ren watched with teary eyes then slowly, he gave a smile and reached up with one hand and gave them both a gentle pat on their cheeks. "Yes Ren," Sakura replied to his touch. "Are you ready to get cleaned up for sleep time?"

Ren nodded but didn't loosen his grip on his Mama. "Papa has your fresh clothes ready, we'll fix your bed tomorrow, tonight you can sleep with us."

Sasuke gave a stern nod. He'd be able to figure out what was bothering their son that way. He frowned when he realised Sarada hadn't rushed into the room. "Wait here." He said standing and leaving to look for Sarada. Sakura didn't wait in Ren's room, instead she carried him and his fresh set of clothes into their room and into their ensuite to give Ren a quick wash down and redress him while Sasuke went to investigate why his daughter was so quiet.

Sasuke returned to their room not long after. His face was a little more than annoyed. Possibly, angry. "Anata?" Sakura asked, frowning softly. "What's the matter?"

"Sarada is gone." He replied. "Her window is open though."

Sakura gave a sigh and shook her head. "She's probably out with Boruto or Chou-chou." She huffed and put a new set of pajamas on Ren and kissed his cheek. "Your sister snuck out." She cooed. Ren made a horrified face. Sasuke gently placed the child in the middle with a little help from his loving wife.

"What's the matter, my little flower?" She asked. Ren turned his watery eyes to his new mother. _Because try as he might, he did not know how to tell her how he was feeling? Did his sister run away because they brought him home? Was she unhappy that he came to take away her parents attention from her, just like he was unhappy when his sister was born? His new sister was so nice, maybe he shouldn't stay….. _And his train of thought was cut off by a humming. It was so smooth and melodious that it warmed him from the inside. He could feel a soft and slender hand run through his hair and his eyes drooped. He sleepily grabbed the warm hand and before he knew anything else, fell asleep. Sakura, who had been humming a lullaby to ease the child's heart, smiled as Ren gave a soft snore.

Sasuke gave a soft smile and crawled into bed first. He tucked in Ren on his side of the bed and waited for Sakura to climb into bed.

"He'll have to sleep in his own bed eventually." Sakura teased.

"Eventually," Sasuke echoed. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight." Sakura repeated as they both snuggled with their son.

Ren snuggled deeper, feeling safer now than he'd felt since he'd met his papa.


	6. Message from the Writer

Hi everyone, I must apologise for no updates lately.

Due to the Corvid thing that is happening, my co-editor and I are unable to co-ordinate to post.

Once we have sorted out our issues we'll update the stories. Hopefully a couple of chapters to make up for the delay.

Thank you for your understanding. The Uchiha Family would wish to remind you to be safe, wash your hands and follow the recommended social distancing methods. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

_**I apologise for the long delay in posting chapters this writer has been busy with the Rona. Hopefully I can be consistently posting now. Fingers crossed. Enjoy ^_^**_

Ren slept through the whole night. Most of it was dreamless, but at some point he felt like he'd woken up. A woman with long black hair and a white fringe smiled at him from underneath a straw hat. "_Don't worry child, your little sister is in good hands. As are you._" The woman said, her voice soothing. She didn't sound like his mother. But her voice was. . . familiar. Sister? He said in his dream. Sarada onee-chan is safe. She's with Papa and Mama. "_People I trust. Of course._" The woman in his dream cooed then turned his attention to a group of faceless kids playing in a playground. He turned back and found out that the woman was gone. Replaced by buildings that all looked like his new home. Unphased, he rushed over in his dream to play.

Sasuke woke the next morning to a small, sockless foot on his face and a knee on his chest. "Hn, Ren." He grunted gently moving the child so he could sit up. He smiled a little, Sakura was already up. No doubt she'd stared at them for a long time before going to make food. He could smell the bacon and eggs. He searched the bed for Ren's missing sock and once he'd replaced it on the little boy's foot, gently woke him up.

"Nnn." Ren groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Breakfast." Sasuke replied to his son's grunt. His son. He had a son.

The little boy's eyes snapped open and he looked at his papa and smiled small. "There." Sasuke purred in a soft tone gently taking Ren into his arms and onto his right hip and carried him down to breakfast.

"Look who is finally awake." Sarada commented with a giggle. Ren hid his face a little and smiled against his papa's shoulder. Sakura put the plates on the table, Ren's bacon already cut into small pieces. They had special cutlery made for him as he was little, the handles were big enough for his whole hand to grasp. Even the plate was designed in a childlike fashion. He'd picked it out for himself with his new papa.

"We're going to see Naruto today." Sakura said smiling. "To make it official that you'll be ours."

Ren made the sign on his face. His face in a questioning tone.

"Yes him." Sarada said, taking a sip of her juice. "Oh mum he doesn't need that cup, he can use one with just a handle. I'll get one." She added picking up the sippy cup from the table and transferring the contents into a mug.

"My, you're on top of this already, Sarada." Sakura praised smiling deeply.

"We cooked dinner together last night." Sarada replied. "He showed me everything he needed to get by. He is really very smart." She nodded to herself bringing the mug back. "And polite." She put the mug down for him. Ren made a gesture on his chin and lips and blinked hard at Sarada. "You're welcome." She said petting his head.

Sasuke smirked into his cup of coffee. He was very pleased that his daughter had bonded so quickly with Ren. He was a little worried that things wouldn't be so smooth.

"You two seem to have your own language." Sakura observed.

"I'm sure you and papa will pick it up real easy, until he's ready to talk." Sarada replied.

Sasuke sat back and watched his little family interact before him. Ren seemed to move closer and closer to his side with each passing moment, until eventually he sat himself on Sasuke's lap and finished his bacon.

"Papa, will you be taking Ren to the park? Or can I?" Sarada asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Going to show him off to Boruto?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Sarada looked away with a tiny blush Ren picked up on quickly. "Maybe. At least he'll stop lording his little sister over me."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't do that!" Sakura replied frowning.

"Well," Sarada spluttered. "Sometimes it feels that way!" Something in her tone suggested she had more to say, but she bit her tongue and poked her brother's forehead. "I'm off to train. Bring him over when you're done with Nanadaime!" She beamed and left the house.

Sakura went with Sasuke and Ren to Naruto's office in the Hokage building. Sakura was nervous. Though Sarada's birth was painful, she felt that was easier than going to the Hokage and declaring that they were going to adopt Ren. Sasuke held Ren on his right hip, the little one didn't want to walk, preferring to cling to Sasuke tight, with the cape over him. At first Sakura found it funny, and a little cute, but as they walked, people stared, until they saw his little leg around Sasuke's waist. She figured, this was something Ren preferred. He was super shy. She realised he didn't like to talk. He preferred to follow either Sarada around the house or Sasuke. It made her pout a little. How could she make him like her? He seemed to not want to be as close with her. She had understood her anata, he'd discovered him, saved him. But Sarada? She wanted to outwardly pout. She wanted to get a little upset. She wanted to stamp her feet and demand more attention. But that was her old, childish self. She couldn't do that. She had to give him time. Perhaps because he saw her at the hospital, he associated her with it and was scared of her as the result. With new determination. She swore to herself that she'd work on making him see she wasn't a scary person! Yes! She'd bond with her new son!

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice broke through her inner thoughts.

"Ah! Yes?" She stammered, embarrassed. She'd stopped walking when they 'd reached the gate so he'd made it to the front doors without her.

"Are you coming in or not?" He asked, as Ren peeked at her from Sasuke's cloak. His own eyes held a question.

"Yes." Sakura replied rushing back to his side.

"Over thinking again?" Sasuke stated his voice dripping with both exasperation and a tease.

"Sorry." Sakura said looking away. "I'm ready." She beamed up at him and walked into the building and up to Naruto's office.

Ren gave Sasuke a gentle pat on his arm and a wiggle, and Sasuke let him down, holding his hand. Then Ren gently gave Sakura a pat on her leg and held up his hand. With a deep smile, Sakura took his hand and all three of them entered Naruto's office.

"Ah! Here you are!" Naruto called in greeting. "I was getting worried, ya know?" He grinned and pulled a file from one of the many piles of paperwork and opened it up. "I took the opportunity to put his first name in on the adoption forms. You've already listed other things for him Sakura,"

"Of course." Sakura replied with a smirk

"And I've also-" Naruto began but was interrupted when Sarada burst into the office panting hard, and bent over.

"Wait!" Sarada panted. "Don't forget me! I'm apart of this too!"

"Sarada!" Sakura scolded. "Too loud."

"Sorry Mama." Sarada replied with a blush. "I don't want to miss the official stuff making Ren my brother!"

Naruto waved his hand a little. "No no, it's not happening today!" He said with a laugh. "This is just the paperwork." Sarada looked disappointed.

"Aww. So I ditched my training for paperwork?" Sarada replied deeply disappointed.

"Sarada." Sasuke said, smiling and when she got close, he poked her forehead. "Next time." He then put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be there."

"Promise?" She asked her papa.

"Promise." Sakura finished for her husband. "This is just sorting out his paperwork and making him a citizen of Konoha. Next week is his official adoption day."

Ren let go of Sakura's hand and went to Sarada and copied his new papa, poking her belly, since he couldn't reach her head.

"What's the matter Ren?" Sarada asked, kneeling down to his level. Then he poked her forehead too. She gave a giggle and hugged him close. "Okay, okay. I get it." She cooed and kissed his cheek. "I'll go back and train. You better be good for Mama okay?" She knew he'd be good for papa. She then bowed to Naruto and left.

Naruto shook his head. "Now." He said as the three Uchiha turned to look at him. "As I was saying." He sighed and flipped up the page. "The Forensic nin came back with some leads on those who burnt down his village. We're sure they're the same ones who took out that joint training facility two days before." Ren hid his expression. Those people were responsible for his papa and mama dying?! "We'll need you to go back out there and scour the place with your eyes, just to make sure."

Sasuke nodded. "How long will he be gone?" Sakura asked.

"A week at most." Naruto replied. "It will take time for him to get there. And they might come back."

Ren made an audible noise of distress and clutched his father's leg. Sasuke pressed his hand on Ren's back trying to reassure him. He'd talk to him later.

"He seems very attached already." Naruto chuckled. "And you say kids don't like you." Sakura gave a little giggle too, and Sasuke made a face at them both.

"Hn." Sasuke replied looking away. He'd pulled the cloak back around Ren to hide him.

"All right, all right." Naruto relented then signed and put his seal on the forms. "There, it's done." he said with a chuckle. "Go have fun with Ren, I'll see you for the adoption ceremony next week." He said grinning.

Ren peeked from the cape at Naruto with a soft frown. Were they done, could they go? He looked up at his papa and then to his Mama. He gave a distressed face and tugged at Sasuke's pant leg and then a soft whine. "Okay, okay." Sakura interjected. "How about we go to the park?" She knelt down to him and asked. "We can show you the best one in Konoha, we can play all you like." Sasuke smiled down at his wife and son, watching as Sakura tried her best to bond. After two minutes of just staring, Ren made a motion with his hand so Sakura would get closer. "Eh?" Sakura let out and leaned forward more. Ren poked her forehead, and Naruto barked out a laugh. "Aww." Sakura gave a little whine to Ren. "No park?" She asked him. "There are swings." Ren made a face then looked up at Sasuke, who nodded once with a smile. So Ren gave a nod to Sakura and looked at the open door. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Well, see you next week." He said and guided his family out the door. Ren turned and gave a quick gesture of the three fingers on his face and smiled. Naruto blinked at that. "Eh?" He asked no one. "Did he just flip me off or something?"


End file.
